Hysterics
by FreakofImagination
Summary: What happened Naruto...what happened?
1. Chapter 1

Hysterics 

**Unfortunately, written by Freakofimagination**

**He's hysterical. **

My eyes widen and I feel tears begin to brim.

**He's screaming now. Hollering as loud as he can for Sasuke. **

The tears spill over. My eyes have gone neon green from the extra water in them.

**The restraints won't hold him long. The leather's tearing already.**

Tsunade's starting to lose control. She's not the only one.

_I stare through my streaming eyes and my too-long bangs._

Tsunade weeps for her surrogate brother.

Shizune shakes uncontrollably from behind Ton-Ton for the kid that brought her boss's dreams back.

Jiraiya wails for his apprentice.

Kakashi breaks down for his idiot student.

Iruka bawls for his favorite student.

The Konohamaru gang shriek themselves mute for their leader.

Hinata whimpers for her hero.

Kiba and Akamaru keen in a terrifying unison for their sometimes partner.

Shino sits frozen as his bugs swirl frantically around him for his fellow rookie.

Asuma and Kurenai bow their heads for the brat they underestimated.

Ino snivels for her best friend's teammate.

Shikamaru cries for his subordinate.

Chouji blubbers for his eating-buddy.

Neji chokes down anguish for his liberator.

Gai and Lee yowl together; for his rival's former student; for his stubborn nicknamer.

Tenten sniffles for her barely-acquaintance.

Gaara sheds quiet tears for his first friend.

Teuchi stands silent as his daughter convulses into his shirt for their beloved customer.

Yondaime makes Heaven rain for his legacy.

**His voice is hoarse now; the words are coming out in garbled gasps.**

**The restraints are lying in shreds on the floor.**

**He strains to stand on broken and shattered legs. The bandages there start to loosen from the blood soaking and pouring through them.**

I see him as an orange, yellow, red, and white blur as he forces himself from the ground.

**He snarls to the beast within him to heal his body. **

Tsunade and Jiraiya sink to the floor, trembling as they hold each other and grieve.

**The bandages are completely red now. His blind eyes can't see it.**

A strangled whine erupts from my throat. I'm going to develop Tsunade's old phobia.

**His legs won't hold him and he collapses, cursing.**

I rush forward to the blur and throw my arms around him.

**He shouts out and struggles against the grip.**

His nails go three inches into my back.

**He doesn't recognize me.**

Something vital's been struck. I can feel it. I can't feel the pain, but I feel steady hands hold down Naruto's, and I feel trembling hands heal the punctures the claws left.

**He tries to rip out my spine when I press a watery kiss to his hair.**

_The hunter nins are coming. _

For Naruto, the demon boy everyone used to hate, the boy who just wouldn't give up on his best friend, the boy who had made himself insane, the boy that changed us all, the boy that was our sunshine, the boy who would never be our Hokage, we wear black.

_Peace, Naruto. Sasuke'll be following you soon. I promise._


	2. The Unexpected Epilogue

**The Unexpected Epilogue….honestly**

**By Freakofimagination**

**Everything relating to Naruto, or anything else trademarked/copywrited is not owned by me, but by other, smarter, richer, and more awesome people. Like Kishimoto.**

…

Kyuubi was silent, watching as the events unfold outside of her container's body.

The brat was going insane. No…not going, he was already past the line he had been toeing for the last several months.

Kyuubi sighed softly, settling herself down, her nose on her paws and tails curled 'round her flank.

She hated the child…how could she not? He was what had kept her imprisoned for the last sixteen years.

But…

A light whine left her horrific maws.

She…had sorta…become attached to The brat.

Kyuubi growled at the thought, but it died off quickly.

It had been inevitable. Anyone forced to observe the growth and development of a child for so long could not completely _loath_ that child…and with Kyuubi…well, perhaps it was just her nearly nonexistent maternal instincts coming into play at last.

And…..though it somewhat pained her to admit…the brat had his moments.

He had been an annoying baby for sure, but when he had squalled for food, food that was unwillingly shoved into his tiny grasp, Kyuubi had wanted to snarl at the human caretakers and take the matter of feeding the brat into her own claws, if only to shut the brat up.

And later on, when other brats had shouted insults at him and even, at times, thrown rocks, Kyuubi had wished she had the power to break out and tear the little insignificants to shreds. The brat had had terrifying nightmares after those days, product of Kyuubi's unquenched bloodlust.

And years after that, when the boy had finally learned to let her out just a bit, and she could finally let loose some of the bottled up rage she had stored for years, Kyuubi came to hold the brat with some amount of satisfaction. No ordinary child could contain and restrain her power.

…but now…

Kyuubi spared a glance at the happenings outside and sighed again.

Now, the brat was nearly dead with his want to rescue his worthless friend.

Initially, she had refused his screams for her to heal his broken body, in hopes the brat would realize the foolishness of his desires and give up, but obviously, it was not working.

With a resigned growl, Kyuubi flowed chakra though the seal's gates.

Within seconds, every wound on the brat's form was healed. Bones realigned themselves, veins reattached, torn muscle knitted itself back together, and skin bubbled abnormally as it reformed over closed wounds. Even his blue eyes lost their murkiness as sight returned to them, and his voice became strong and clear again as his throat was restored to health.

It was messy, and more than a tad painful, but Naruto was, once again, perfectly healthy.

But even as all vitality was returned to him, he nodded asleep, falling into a limp heap on the ground. Nearly everyone in the hospital room cried out, the closest running to place the boy on another bed.

Kyuubi stared at the prone form lying outside her prison, confused, and ignoring the chaos happening outside of her container. While yes, she had meant to put the brat to sleep so he wouldn't immediately run off as soon as his busted legs could work, she had not expected the boy to end up here. Normally, it took concentrated effort to make the journey.

Giving the fox equivalent of a shrug, the fox extended one long forearm, gently hooked a claw into Naruto's t-shirt, and carefully dragged his unconscious form to behind the bars.

Kyuubi peered down at the boy clutched between her claws.

Damn. Either humans were getting tinier, or she was getting larger. Either way, the brat looked pathetically small, almost scrawny in fact.

Settling herself in and again wrapping her tails around her, she set Naruto down on the curve of her flank, nosing the brat contentedly.

No way he was dying now.

…

**REALLY End**

…

_**Authoress's Note: **_

Well, firstly, thank you everyone that reviewed what was…**_MEANT_** to be the only chapter of Hysterics. Really, I had no idea what brought this on…and even stranger…I wrote more of it. But it's crack and horribly weird and I would never show it to the public. :D

Sorry to those of you who are reading and were expecting the second chapter of Sun, Moon, Star. **_Very, very_** sorry. Sasuke's chapter just….doesn't want to become reality. But it shall! No matter what! (AKA: I'm working on it, and grinding it out, consonant by vowel and such.)

If I didn't personally message and thank anyone who reviewed, I'm also _extremely _sorry because I'm pretty sure I did…..but knowing me, I forgot someone. Tell me if so and I shall :P


End file.
